clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
DK Palace/Library/Blue Boys
Remember the unfinished series, The Blue Boys, that kicked off with "Episode 1: The Food Fight" (You can view it at the theater of DK Palace) but "Episode 2: The Blue Boys Go Fishing" was never made? Well, in THIS world... It was... And the Blue Boys, and their parents, Magic and Yorkie are now HUGE celebrities. Welcome... TO THE PAST! Prologue: Back 1 Year in Time The reader steps into a time machine, and watches the dial go from December 2010 to July 2009. You arrive at the Club Penguin Wiki, and the admins have skillfully updated the skin to fit the Summer theme. Seahorseruler of the Past: Wow Tiger, you did a great job with the skin... Tigernose of the Past: Well, I AM the CPW's master behind Monaco.. You: Monaco? That doesn't exist anymore. Another admin with bunny ears joins the conversation. Hat Pop of the Past: Ummmm, I couldn't IMAGINE Wikia without Monaco. You decide not to explain how Wikia replaced Monaco with Wikia The Skin (a.k.a. Oasis) so as too not drastically alter the past and completely rip the space-time continuum and possibly destroy the present. You see a group of penguins chatting at a table. Sonic The Hedgehog of the Past: So Ben, what should we do now? The Real Ben of the Past: Let's re-film The Blue Boys! We could become celebrities! Yorkielvr333CP of the Past: Yeah, but too bad Furgylishis is banned. We can't film it now! The Real Ben of the Past: I made a new penguin called Sonamy. Code of the Past: But how are you going to get the clothes you needed back? The Real Ben of the Past: Costume change, duh. Yorkielvr333CP of the Past: Oh, yeah.... You: Ummm, excuse me... Sonic The Hedgehog of the Past: Hello there. You: Hi... Hey, aren't you DK? Sonic The Hedgehog of the Past: DK? No, (points at Ben) he was DK for a while. The Real Ben of the Past: Yup, Dragonian King. Or DragonBeater. You: I'm from the future. From the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. Sonic The Hedgehog of the Past: The future? The Real Ben of the Past: NO WAI! Yorkielvr333CP of the Past: That PWNs. Code of the Past: Come on guys, let's get to the Xat. The Real Ben of the Past: Yeah, we can get started on The Blue Boys again. Sonic The Hedgehog of the Past: Ummm, I forgot how to get there. Yorkielvr333CP: *sigh* York puts a link up to the Xat. Everyone quickly leaves and you follow them. You arrive at the "York And Friends" Xat chat, but no one has arrived. You (Guest): What's going on? Suddenly four users pop up: Sonic, Ben, York and Code. (That's what we will call them from now on when they talk) Ben: OK, let's see, what costume should I use now... York: Just don't dress up like a Mwa Mwa, or I will have to abuse my child XD Sonic: .... Ben: I got it! How about those ummm, those long johns? York: Members only, dude. Ben: Treasure Book! :P Code: (wary) (wary) (wary) Sonic: Stop it, that creeps me out. You: Can I join too? Ben: Ehhh... York: Sure! You'll be on YouTube. You: Oooooooooooh.... Cool..... Jasper: Sqwauk! Sqwauk! Jasper wants cracker! York: Oh be quiet. Don't interrupt us. Jasper: Sqwauk! Sqwauk! Jasper wants cracker! Suddenly York puts tape over Jasper's mouth to keep him from talking. Jasper: Mppphh.... Mppppphhhhh...... Ben: OK, so here's my plan. We re-film The Food Fight, then we do The Blue Boys Go Fishing, and then, we kick off the series! Woo! York: Perfect. I'll go get the scripts. Chapter 1: Return of The Blue Boys York: Everyone, get on Shiver! Sonic: Got it. Sonic/Chill: I'm here! Ben/Sonamy: Same. Code/Magic: Also. York: Ready? (gets hypercam set up) Code (Magic) and Sonic (Chill) go to the table, and Ben (Sonamy) and York go to the dance floor. ROLL FILM Code/Magic: Can you pass the salt? Code/Magic: (waits) Honey can you pass the salt? Code/Magic: (waits) HONEY! York: Yeah? Code/Magic: (annoyed) Can you pass the salt? York: No. Code/Magic: (very frustrated) Please? York: >:P York: No. York leaves the house with one of her sons, Sonamy (Ben, Blue Boy #2). Code/Magic: (angry) Son... let's go eat at McFish... Sonic/Chill (Blue Boy #1): <:( Code/Magic: (somewhat relieved) Let's go. Sonic/Chill (Blue Boy #1): OK. Magic leaves the house with his other son, Chill, through a portal to McFish. FILM DONE Everyone returns to the Xat, and you decide to keep quiet. Staffan15 shows up. Staffan15 of the Past: Hi guys, what are you doing? York: We're re-filming the Blue Boys. Staff: Cool can I joi- CHILL PIZZA! :D Sonic: :O Code: Sure, as long as you promise not to eat my son on tape. :P York: (wary) OUR son. Ben: Hey, we could merge The Blue Boys and The Robber (also available in DK Palace's theater) together! Staff: Yeah! Chapter 2: BIG BUCK$! A giant truck drives by and Billybob throws out $400. Billybob: Here you go guys, here are your paychecks! York: OK, so we split this. Everyone gets $100. Sonic: Let's see how our new video is selling. The group of 4 (soon to be 5) walk over to the shelf labeled "THE BLUE BOYS". Ben: Let's see, we had 25 on the shelf and, woah, there's 10 now. These things are flyin' off the shelf! Sonic: Big Buck$ I tell ya! Code: We just gotta make another one. Can't disappoint our fans! Staff shows up and everyone goes to the York And Friends Xat. Sonic: Episode 2 - The Blue Boys Get Robbed! Here are your parts. Sonic hands out slips to all the users. Sonic: Ben, you'll be Blue Boy #2. Very simple: You reprise your role from the first film. Ben: Got it! (salutes) Sonic: Sigh... York, you'll reprise your role as the mother. York: Oh good, I like not saying much. Sonic: Code, you'll reprise your role as the father. Code: Yay, I'm the nice parent! ^_^ Sonic: Staff, you're the robber. (hands robber outfit) Staff: Yay! Can I make Chill Pizzas? York: New rule... No pizzas will be made on the show... Staff: Awwwwww... Code: Everyone, get on Mammoth! (sets up hypercam) Chapter 3: Success! Everyone logs onto Mammoth, and York's igloo is copied from the last episode, The Food Fight. The main cast is actually sitting at the table this time. ROLL FILM! Code/Magic: Honey, can you pass the salt? Code/Magic: HONEY! York: What? Code/Magic: Can you pass the salt? Ben/BB2 (Blue Boy 2): I don't want bland food! I want pi- Sonic/BB1 (Blue Boy 1): -zza!!!! Pizza all the way! York: Good, I wasn't going to pass it anyway. Everyone goes to the Pizza Parlor. BB1: Mmmm, good pizz- Cart Surfer music plays Staff/Robber: FLIPPERS UP! GIVE ME ALL YOUR COINS! Code/Magic: Oh no! A robber! York totally ignores Magic's warning. BB1: HEEEEEEEEEEEELP! BB2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Code/Magic: Oh no! I'LL SAVE YOU SONS! York totally ignores it and munches on her pizza. Everyone in the Pizza Parlor assumes she is deaf, not knowing she is acting. Robber: GIVE ME ALL YOUR COINS! BB1: But but but... BB2: OK! I trashed most of it on a toy that I broke yesterday! Here, take it. Blue Boy 2 hands the robber 1 coin, all he has left. Code/Magic: Where could they be? A giant "TO BE CONTINUED" screen shows up and the credits roll. THE BLUE BOYS EPISODE 2 THE BLUE BOYS GET ROBBED DIRECTOR - CODE (MAGIC) STARRING CHILL - BLUE BOY 1 SONAMY - BLUE BOY 2 YORK - MOTHER MAGIC - FATHER STAFF - ROBBER FILM DONE Chapter 4: Merchandise! The cast of 5 goes to The Blue Boys rack, with a pleasant surprise. It has been turned into a Blue Boys Gift Shop, ran by one of the greatest shopkeepers of the CPW: Sith Cub. Sith Cub of the Past: Hey rising stars! Care to take a look? Here's our selection. Sith Cub pulls out a whole catalog and the stars stare at it. DVD's *Episode 1: The Food Fight - $10 *Episode 2: The Blue Boys Get Robbed - $10 Plush *Blue Boy 1 Plush Toy - $5 *Blue Boy 2 Plush Toy - $5 *York (Mother) Plush Toy - $5 *Magic (Father) Plush Toy - $5 *Staff Plush (Robber Outfit) - $5 The stars check the shelf and notice something. There are only 3/25 copies of "The Food Fight" and no copies of The Blue Boys Get Robbed. Ben: We're stars! Look! Sonic: Won't be surprised if we hit $9000 in pay by next year, even though it's only July. York: We gotta finish The Blue Boys/Robber series! Code: Your right, let's go. Sonic: Staff, I forgot to tell ya, the four of us stay the same, and you get to play the extras when needed. Staff: EXTRA ROLES! Everyone returns to the York And Friends Xat. Sonic: OK, part 2, Episode 3: Magic Gets Kidnapped... Code: Oh great, that means we have to depend on York to save us... York: Oh good, I get the house all to myself. ^_^ Code: ..... Suddenly the dial goes from July 2009, to August 2009. You: We're....we're going forward in time! Ben: OK, everybody reprises their roles from the second Blue Boys film. OK? Everybody: OK! Chapter 5: Roll Film! Everyone goes on Mittens to start recording The Blue Boys: Magic Gets Kidnapped. Code/Magic: OK, I'll set up Hypercam and we will be ready. ROLL FILM! Cart Surfer music plays Robber: GIVE ME ALL YOUR COINS! Magic: It's the robber! Give me back my sons! Robber: NEVER! BB1: Daddy! Help us! BB2: I'm stuck! Magic jumps at the net and the Robber tackles him. He is pinned to the ground. Robber: Mwahahahaha! I got you now! Magic rolls over and turns the tables on the Robber, who is now pinned to the ground. Robber: Gah! Magic sends an SOS message, hoping York will see it. The scene cuts to her. York: Mmm, that was good pizza. Hey, where did everybody go? Then York sees the SOS message and runs out. The scene cuts back to Magic. Robber: I got you! Enjoy your company, boys! The Robber throws Magic into the deep, dark, damp dungeon and he crashes on top of Blue Boy 2. BB2: Oww... FILM DONE Sonic: Woo! Another one! York: The next one will be called "The Blue Boys: York Gets Lazy And Decides Not To Save The Blue Boys And Magic". Sonic, Ben and Code: ... *crickets* York: Oh fine, how about "The Blue Boys: York to the Rescue!". Ben: Perfect! Chapter 6: Filming Problems? TO BE CONTINUED